Mosquitos
by Yabuyama
Summary: Los mosquitos. Aquellos bichos tan pesados, que te torturan hasta la saciedad, pero eso no iba a ser un problema para Sakura. No. Ella acabaría con ese ser que no la dejaba descansar en paz al lado de su novio pelinegro.


Mosquitos.

La noche abrazaba las hermosas casas de un alejado clan. Los grillos estaban presentes en cada rincón, acompañando la oscuridad con sus cánticos demoniacos. La noche era perfecta para una pelirosa, quién estaba felizmente abrazada a su novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Esa noche Sakura lo había ido a visitar con la excusa de que tenía que entregarle unos papeles para una misión, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahí estaba, apretujada a un lado de su novio, respirando aquel aroma que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Llevaba diez minutos intentando encontrar el sueño, pero un ruido silveante no dejaba su oreja en paz. Levanto la vista y agudizo la mirada para intentarla concentrar en el punto de donde venia ese sonido, pero lo único que veía eran manchas de tanta oscuridad que había, ya que las farolas de aquel distrito no funcionaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba encontrandose a Sasuke durmiendo placidamente. Con una sonrisa, se abrazo a su novio y apoyo su cabeza en el torso de él, esperando que el conteo de las ovejas surja efecto.

No.

Aquel maldito zumbido iba de un lado a otro de su cabeza. Abrió primero un ojo y espanto algo con su mano, cubriéndose hasta arriba con la única sabana que había. Pero el sonido no paro.

Se volvió a levantar, con silencio pero bruscamente, harta de ese pequeño bicho que no dejaba de acosarla.

Intentó matarlo con ambas manos, pero entre la oscuridad y de que ya de por si es difícil de matarlos, fue completamente en vano.

Suspiró. Vió a su novio y volvió a suspirar. ¿Acaso era solo ella la que escuchaba ese rabiente ruido? Su novio estaba durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo mientras un miserable mosquito atacaba a su novia.

Recordo entonces que su novio tenía un pequeño spray anti-bichos. Rápidamente bajo escaleras abajo tropezandose con unos pantalones cortos. Los suyos. Se sonrojo por como habían quedado ahí y fue a la cocina, explorando cada armario, pero era inutil, hay no habia nada.

Volvió a la habitacion esperando a que el mosquito hubiera huido, pero nada mas tocar sus manos con aquel colchon mullido, volvio a escucharlo, esta vez un poco mas lejos. Abrio le ventana:

-Vamos mosquito, yo se que tu quieres ser libre, yo no te mato y tu me dejas dormir, ¿que dices? - parecia una idiota hablando con un ser tan diminuto. Si Sasuke le hubiera visto seguramente la hubiera dejado en el acto. ¿Quien quiere una novia loca que habla con los mosquitos?

Dejo la ventana abierta y se volvio a recostar al lado de su novio, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando se levanto corriendo a cerrar la ventana con los dientes chocando entre ellos y sus manos tiritando del frio.

Volvio a mirar a su novio. Estaba ahí, tirado en la cama, con un brazo detras de su cabeza y otro en la perfecta posicion para que Sakura lo utilizara de almohada. Cuando ya estuvo acomodada a su lado y cuando creyo que por fin se había librado deñ bicho, volvio a aparecer, mucho mas cerca que antes, y pensando que estaba en su frente por reflejo, levanto la mano con tanta fuerza que se dio en la frente, dejando una gran marca de mano.

Apreto los puños con fuerza, estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta. Quería dormir. Quería dormir en paz. Agarro con fuerza las sabanas y se tapo hasta arriba, colocandose parte de la almohada que no utilizaba Sasuke encima de su cabeza. Pero la falta de aire y que se estaba muriendo de calor la obligaron a que saliera al aire.

Volvio a mirar a Sasuke. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Respiraba? Estaba a punto de tomarle el pulso cuando el mosquito se acercaba peligrosamente a la nariz de él. ¡Lo iba a picar! Rapidamente preparo ambas manos, y antes de que el bicho se colocara en la punta de la nariz del pelinegro, Sakura, con todas sus fuerzas las choco delante de él.

La habitacion se quedo en silencion un segundo. La respiracion de Sasuke seguia como siempre, el pulso en las palmas de Sakura parecia que iban a explotar en nada. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

-¡Por dios! - hizo un intento de susurro mientras alzaba la voz. - Dejame, te lo suplico. - sollozo con un leve puchero. Le estaba suplicando a un jodido insecto.

Entonces la bombilla se le encendio. Busco por los cajones de Sasuke y ahí estaba. No se acordaba que las medicinas y los repelentes de insectos siempre las tenia juntos. Y con una sonrisa de suficiente rocio medio spray en esa habitacion no sin antes leer en letras grande que no dejaba olor.

Así que, con una sonrisa y con un ruido menos, ahora si se acomodo al lado de su pelinegro, encontrando el sueño en pocos minutos, pero algo la desvelo un poco, moviendo la nariz y poniendo cara de asco escondio la cabeza entre el costado de su novio y el colchon.

Y entonces Sasuke se desperto. ¿Que cojones era ese horrible olor? Busco una cabellera rosada a su lado, donde se la encontro casi detras de su espalda, y eso que la tenía pegada al colchon. Palpeo la mesita que tenia a su lado buscando un interruptor de su mesita, dando con él y luego, al estar media habitacion iluminada, se encontro con, una ventana a medio cerrar, las sabanas que antes les cubrian desperdigadas por el suelo y un pote, un poco familiar tirado en el piso.

Se tapo la nariz y procurando no despertar a su novia se levanto, levantando el spray del suelo y leyendo su contenido.

"¡Sin olor!" Estoestaba en letras mas grandes y en un color rojo. Un poco mas abajo y en letras muy diminutas: "Altamente toxico si lo inhalas mas de una hora. Spray anti-mosquitos 100% eficaz. Efecto olor a los diez minutos de usarlo."

Mierda. ¿Que cojones estaba pasando? Estaba apunto de abrir de par en par su ventana cuando Sakura desperto una vez mas.

-¿Sasuke? - dijo con la voz ronca, al instante arrugo la nariz y utilizo sus dedos de pinza. - No sabía que tenías problemas estomacales, si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera traido pastillas para los gases.

Era increible, ¿ella pensaba que se había tirado un pedo? Estaba rojo, no sabía bien si era por verguenza de que lo acusara de aquel modo o por el olor que casí lo estaba matando.

-Yo no he sido. - dijo en su defensa.

-Ah no, a mi no me mires, soy demasiado señorita para que mis gases huelan de esta manera. - intento apartar parte del olor con sus manos.

-Tonta, esto no es olor que crees, y si no te das prisa en salir de esta habitación... no querrás vivir con tres brazos para siempre.

-¿Que os ha pasado? - pregunto el rubio cuando vio a ambos con unas ojeras que les servian de carcasa para armas ninjas.

-Alguien ha estado jugando al "caza mosquitos" por la noches. - respondio el Uchiha mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta a su novia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que un mosquito no me dejara dormir y de que mi novio sufra de problemas estomacales. - eso hizo que Sasuke cogiera color, un color rojo como los tomates que tanto amaba. Naruto estallo en risas, gritando varios comentarios que le hizo estallar una venita al pelinegro.

Malditos mosquitos y maldita su novia, nunca mas le dejaría dormir en su casa, aun que bueno, si es para ciertos asuntos quizas hiciera una excepcion. ¿Un mosquito no le impediria resurgir su clan, no?


End file.
